the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Foul
Party Foul is the seventeenth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot The stuffed animals arrive at the Party Section, where they are greeted by Evan who is glad that they could make it to his party. After the stuffed animals come inside with him, Master Baby's camper van lands on a road near the Party Section where Master Baby tells Almindore and Banana to stay patient, make their arrival unexpected and make it something the stuffed animals won't see coming. Inside of the Party Section, Evan shows the stuffed animals to show where the party is happening where they see all the Stuffedgomery citizens partying. Evan asks the stuffed animals if they want to have some fun and they all agree, so Evan gets up on a step stool to welcome the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens to the Greatest Party of All Time. Lenny wonders if there are any rules at the party and Evan tells him that there is one important rule that everyone must follow: no rules. Evan then says to get on the dancefloor as Davyon, under his DJ DJ alias, will be playing some beats that night. Davyon walks up to the turntable and does so, starting with playing Hold Me Tight or Don't by Fall Out Boy. By the punch bowl, Farmer Ferdinand meets Osuki and begins to fall head over heels in love with her. However, this love story soon stops when heavy rope pulls Osuki into a room, followed by Farmer Ferdinand. Afterwards, a mysterious figure closes the door where Osuki and Farmer Ferdinand were dragged into. Davyon notices this and asks Evan where some of the guests had went, Evan begins to wonder as well but Davyon believes that the show must go on and plays Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz to continue the party. Edgar walks up to Evan and compliments the Greatest Party of All Time, moments before being dragged to the room that Osuki and Farmer Ferdinand were via heavy rope, Evan follows it this time around but is unable to stop it as the figure pulls Edgar in and closes the door, causing Evan to fall face first on the ground. Afterwards, Trent is pulled in as well followed by Raul, Cooper, Rob, Roy, Otto, Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra. Not long after that, a bunch of batches of heavy rope pulls all of the Stuffedgomery citizens into the room, save for Evan and Davyon, although Davyon is soon brought in by the heavy rope, leaving Evan as the only Stuffedgomery citizen left at the Party Section's main setting. Evan turns off Davyon's radio and says that the party is currently stopped before calling the stuffed animals and tells them that the remaining Stuffedgomery citizens were pulled in by heavy rope into a mysterious room by an unknown figure, which Bedtime Bear decides to investigate with the rest of the stuffed animals. After talking to Evan, the stuffed animals arrive at the room the stuffed animals were pulled into and see that the Stuffedgomery citizens are tied up in heavy rope. Lenny asks if he could untie him and the rest of the Stuffedgomery citizens, Bedtime Bear says he will but will have to find the person responsible first. As a result, the stuffed animals continue on walking until they find a hooded figure and run until they pull off the culprit's hood, revealing it to be Layla. Bedtime Bear asks why Layla would do this, Layla says it was because her father put her on this duty and there are no poor people allowed, despite half of the Stuffedgomery citizens being incredibly wealthy. It is soon revealed that Layla doesn't care how rich or poor they are as they are ending up there because she always gets what she wants and Bedtime Bear yells at Layla for doing this as Evan started this party for the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens to live in harmony together. Layla doesn't care about different species living in harmony as one as she reminds Bedtime Bear that his first cousin once removed Morning Bear brought a half-bear/half-human hybrid into the world named Charlie Puth by marrying a human named Charles Puth. After saying this, she states that she doesn't want to even get started on the first hybrid in the Bear Clan. Bedtime Bear tells her that that is not the point and wonder how she knows those facts, Layla tells him it is because all of the records for each family of Stuffedgomery and beyond this place such as foreign planets is in that room. The blue teddy bear tells her to free the Stuffedgomery citizens or else the Greatest Party of All Time will not go on, Layla refuses and makes things worse by using heavy rope to pull all of the stuffed animals save for Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio to where the Stuffedgomery citizens are and begins to walk away afterwards. Bedtime Bear is angered by this fact and forces her to end this disharmony then and there, Layla once again refuses because she can get away with anything she wants due to the fact she is rich and everything on her is fabulous: such as her hair, jacket, dress and even her panties. Bedtime Bear asks if she is wearing pink panties once she pulls up her dress to reveal them, Layla is not embarrassed to say that she is as she believes they look hot on her sweet butt because she thinks she is the only person who can pull off wearing pink. After that, Layla pulls down her dress to hide her pink panties and Bedtime Bear tells her to let everyone go which she refuses for a third time and begins to walk away for a second time, only to have the ceiling above her caving in and on top of the rubble is Master Baby. The cheeky little bear has had enough with the toy toddler and says that hiding from him ends right now. Suddenly, Almindore and Banana pounce on Tito and Antonio and moments after, Almindore hits Antonio with a superkick and Banana hits Tito with a chokeslam followed by hitting Tito with a hammerlock lariat/spinning heel kick combination. After doing so, they put Tito and Antonio in the camper van which was parked behind them by opening the trunk door and put all of the stuffed animals trapped in heavy rope in there as well. Bedtime Bear wonders what is going on, long enough for Master Baby to attack by hitting him with a clothesline as soon as Bedtime Bear turns around and nailing him with a vertical suplex powerslam before putting him in the camper van and Almindore and Banana close the trunk door not long after. They all hop in the camper van afterwards and Master Baby revs the engine and starts the vehicle to get back to Sydney, only for it to drive out of the room and on the road for a short time and as it starts to fly in the sky, the room in the Party Section explodes with a blast of light. As the blast clears, Master Baby walks into the room, leaving his henchmen Almindore and Banana confused at what is going on but they follow him anyway. Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio walk out of the trunk door and Bedtime Bear is clueless as if they are still fighting or not but in the long run, the Bear brothers soon follow Master Baby and his minions inside the room. Master Baby picks up a file he seemingly hasn't seen in a long time, opening it up to reveal a picture of him as a baby and the name Reginald McKee close to it, making Master Baby start to remember his true identity while Almindore and Banana don't understand a thing of what's happening. A battered and bruised Layla gets up, revealing that it is possible that Master Baby and Bradford McKee are the same person as she claims to know everything about it. Almindore stands up to Layla, stating that Master Baby is Master Baby and not Reginald McKee but Master Baby remembers some more about who he truly is, telling Almindore that Reginald McKee was his name a long time ago. Antonio is clueless about what Layla is talking about but Bedtime Bear and Tito are not, knowing that Master Baby is Reginald McKee. Layla also states that not only is Master Baby's real name is Reginald McKee, he is also King Riginalbd's son, making him royalty as well as King Riginalbd's older brother, therefore he is the heir to Tastromea, after this revelation, Layla walks away and the attention is turned back to an angry Master Baby who fully discovers his past identity as Reginald McKee and tells Almindore and Banana to go after Tito and Antonio while he faces off against Bedtime Bear for a fourth time, stating that after he kills him in Sydney, he's going to take back what is rightfully his: Tastromea. Almindore and Banana listen to Master Baby, going after Tito and Antonio while Master Baby nails Bedtime Bear with a running single leg high knee, after that, Master Baby picks up Bedtime Bear to hit him with a vertical suplex powerslam but Bedtime Bear counters after by knocking him down with a few kicks and finally, a running bicycle kick but Master Baby gets up moments after, indicating that their battle is far from over. Elsewhere in the room, Tito and Antonio take on Almindore and Banana in their third battle. They go to attack them but Tito and Antonio counter as Tito hits Almindore with a running enzuigiri and Antonio hits Banana with a belly-to-belly suplex. Afterwards, Tito and Antonio hit Almindore with a tiger buster/reverse STO combination and not long after that, Tito and Antonio hit Banana with a running single leg dropkick/legsweep combination but moments after, Almindore and Banana reach their feet, revealing that it is going to take more than two double team maneuvers to keep them down. Almindore and Banana attempt a second attack on Tito and Antonio but Tito counters by hitting Almindore with a leaping reverse STO and Antonio hits Banana with a full nelson slam, after that, Tito and Antonio hit Almindore with a flapjack/double knee facebreaker combination to knock him out and not long after, Tito and Antonio hit Banana with an uppercut to the back of the head/swinging neckbreaker combination to knock him down, ending their battle. Afterwards, Tito and Antonio decide on freeing the stuffed animals tied in heavy rope. On the other side of the room, Bedtime Bear and Master Baby continue to engage in their fourth battle as Bedtime Bear attempts to hit Master Baby with a modified lifting reverse STO but Master Baby counters by kicking him in the back of the head and nailing him with a spin kick, after that, Master Baby goes to hit Bedtime Bear with a vertical suplex powerslam but Bedtime Bear counters by kicking him in the face and turning it into a belly-to-back suplex. Not long after, Master Baby tries to attack Bedtime Bear but the latter counters by hitting Master Baby with a pop-up knockout punch to knock Master Baby out and end his fight. Once he has won, Tito and Antonio walk in with the freed stuffed animals and inform Bedtime Bear about it, meaning all that is left is to free the humans. After that, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana reach their feet and Master Baby tells Bedtime Bear that his perfect little world is coming to an end when his new life begins, stating that he will have his revenge and then take back Tastromea. After saying that, he, Almindore and Banana hop in the camper van, after revving the engine, he starts the vehicle and the camper van drives on the road for a short time and then flies into the sky, leaving Stuffedgomery. Bedtime Bear is aware that he and the rest of the stuffed animals will see Master Baby again but by the time he comes back, he'll just suffer a fifth loss. After that, Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio and the rest of the stuffed animals walk until they reach the citizens tied up in heavy rope where they free them by untying it all, afterwards, they walk out of the room to the Party Section's main setting. Evan realizes that they have freed all of the citizens and Tito apologizes if it took a while because they got a little carried away as Master Baby and his cohorts showed up again, Milo asks if he will still have the party but Evan believes that the citizens have had a party that they'd never forget and decides on not having his party for now as it is a bit too late and Tito notices this as well, meaning that it is time to go back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Outside of the Party Section, the stuffed animals, Evan and the rest of the Stuffedgomery citizens walk out. Evan thanks the stuffed animals for coming and Tito tells Evan that he and the rest of the stuffed animals enjoyed it and the stuffed animals say goodbye to Evan and afterwards, the limo leaves the Party Section to head back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Inside Antonio and Milo are still shocked by the revelation that Master Baby is the heir to Tastromea and Bedtime Bear states that Master Baby wouldn't exactly be a good leader, meaning that they have to stop him as soon as possible. Meanwhile in Sydney, Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road and soon Master Baby, Almindore and Banana exit the vehicle, Banana tells his master that he came really close to defeating Bedtime Bear and Almindore states that his combat abilities keep on getting better and better before calling him Master Baby instead of a standard "your highness", Master Baby tells him that that is not his name and as he turns around, he says that his name is Reginald McKee as Almindore and Banana stare in terror at Master Baby as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Stamps Hootinbottom *Stripes Bengal *Prickles Chippendale *Lavender Flamingo *Phil Calmwater *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Water Whale *Stream Salmon *Lily Frog *Pad Frog *Tic and Tac *Scottie and Spite *Timothy Taylor *Babi Bankie *Beatrice Taylor *Orlando Spoon *Qwerty Bear *Ernesto Iguana *Rush Flower *Roary Azikiwe *Spot Orcinus *Kevin Kangaroo *The Red Bear *Valentina Rossi *Damian Donkey *Sushi Crunchers *Eon Greenville *Inch Wormer *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Jangle Snowberg *Evan Kelly *Renata Ratcliffe *Edgar Abbott *Alphonso Bassanelli *Josh Hughes *Augusta Brickton *Ricky Repairmore *Olsen Stickham *Melvin Mixer *Gene Projectson *Hubert Diggington *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Dexter Dabbraccio *David Sullivan *Edna Sullivan *Shawn Sullivan *Alejandro Garcia *Armando Garcia *Adalene Garcia *The Mariachi Band *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ron Tents *Raul *Cooper *Rob *Roy *Otto *Harness Azikiwe *Mr. Bakersfield *Garrett Golden *Harry Hamilton *Keith Neilson *The Goldfishes *Bradley Powerlifter *Genevieve *Davyon Johnson *Jemima Johnson *Jumbo *Largina *Jonathan Traintruck *Trent Dugmore *Ronnie and Donnie *Lenny Spaceman *Didier Jacques *Calvin Logging *George Grapebottom *Wanda Register *Maiz en la Mazorca *Farmer Ferdinand *Osuki *Francois Fournier *Rosamonde Fournier *Bagdemagus Appleby *Paul Moosetrack *William Hoffman *Axel Courtland *Wayne Canyon *Woodwind Sax *Octavius *Willard *Rachel Tickenbottom *Tabitha DePaul *Gertrude *Sophie *Cassandra *Waddle Isleton *Gigi *Walter Tents *Layla Esposito *Master Baby *Almindore *Banana Anderson *Riginalbd McKee (mentioned) *Morning Bear (mentioned) *Charles Puth (mentioned) *Charlie Puth (mentioned) *Mauro Esposito (mentioned) Trivia *A reference from Beachpalooza is used. Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes